


别对我说谎第8章

by shanhetao



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanhetao/pseuds/shanhetao





	别对我说谎第8章

还好晚上的工作只要呆在柜台后面，就算来人结账，也不会有人注意他的下面是个什么情况。

半夜的时候，季书平又来了，拿了一盒一次性纸内裤。结账的时候，季书平一直盯着尚雪臣看，看的尚雪臣心虚的很，心虚到今天没有率先挑起话题。

沉默着算钱收钱，自动门响起，进来一位非主流少年。颓废少年爱摇滚，叛逆青春要疼痛，此时进来的这位少年，真是一脸的疼痛青春，一只耳朵七个洞，带着的耳环看起来比筒子楼还挤，眉钉，鼻环，唇钉，脸上能打洞的地方都打了，生怕别人不知道他的青春不疼痛似得。

尚雪臣夜场里追求个性的人看的多了，进来的这一位的打扮倒是没有让他有太多惊讶，可季书平似乎没见过这样的，从人家进门起就一直盯着看，直到那少年拿着一包烟来结账，看着季书平买完东西还占着收银台，而且一张阴沉的脸对着他看。这个年纪叛逆的少年总是有点瞧不起西装革履，一板一眼的人，觉得他们太过规矩，有点碍眼，所以对上恨不得羞辱一番。

这少年暴躁的开口就冲季书平吼，“你看什么看！”

季书平平常对外人装的平易近人，只是尚雪臣一眼就看出他的本来面目，所以每每深夜来找他，他就懒得再去用一副笑面具去对着尚雪臣。刚进来就看到这非主流的叛逆少年，一时感觉奇特，看出了神，可季书平不知道现在的社会已经暴躁到多看两眼就是约架的暗示，面无表情的解释，“我没看过脸上这么多洞的人。”

这哪里是解释，面目寒霜，语气冰冷，看上去就是瞧不起人的样子，说出的话落入叛逆少年耳里直接翻译成，“瞅你咋的。”

尚雪臣内心吐血，平常看季书平用糟糕的演技装出温和，看着就像后妈在人前装出的和蔼可亲，可好歹人家还愿意装不是，怎么一到晚上，没人了，这后妈就开始摆脸，装都懒的装了。

尚雪臣不想招惹麻烦，这可是他的工作场所，冲满脸又是环又是钉的少年温柔一笑，“这是我朋友，他看你这样酷呢。他刚刚还在咨询我穿环的事呢。”

叛逆少年将信将疑的看了季书平一眼，“他想穿环，”又用同样的眼神看了一眼尚雪臣，“咨询你？”

尚雪臣不在意他的眼神，这个年纪本来就是怼天怼地，看谁都持怀疑态度的，“我以前穿过，不过不太想让人看见，所以穿在比较隐蔽的地方。”

少年突然兴致高涨的问他，“乳环吗？”

这话一出，尚雪臣差点没真吐血，季书平看他的眼神也深不可测。尚雪臣无奈的叹口气，趴在柜台上，朝少年凑近，张开嘴，翘起舌头给那少年看，那少年看到后他又立马站直，“我穿在舌底下。”

少年看了兴致不退反涨，“卧槽，大哥你可真厉害，打在这种地方，舌头底下老疼了。能说说你的感受不？”

“有什么感受，当时舌头肿了大概一个星期，我一个星期都大着舌头说话。好了之后也没什么特别的感觉，就是接吻的时候感觉比平常好，”尚雪臣冲着少年暧昧一笑，“接吻的话，滑腻里带着磨砂感，会让对方欲罢不能。”

少年听完对着尚雪臣脸上都快溢出崇拜了，这个时期的孩子其实单纯的很，容易看不起油腻的大叔，也很容易崇拜做自己没能做到的事的人，总而言之就是崇拜觉得酷的人，玩机车酷，玩摇滚酷，能泡妞更酷，“大哥，是什么撑着你忍下这份痛的？我有个朋友原本准备打舌头下面的，可临门一脚的时候，怂了。”

尚雪臣一脸无畏的样子，“不管打舌头上面还是下面都挺疼的，电视剧里演的咬舌自尽可不是演着玩的，舌头上面可有两条动脉呢。”

“那你说说你为的什么去打环的？”

尚雪臣看一眼季书平，季书平似乎也挺想知道的，“当时我有一个炮友，他是正经的白领，每天也是领带衬衫一打，看起来人五人六的。”说到这里，尚雪臣瞟一眼季书平，“有一次酒吧喝酒，我们都坐吧台，我正好坐他旁边，他其实不是我喜欢的款，我也没想着要勾搭，可巧他钥匙掉地上，一弯腰一低头，我就看见了他脖子后面穿了环，等他抬头对上我的视线，就冲我笑了一下，走过来伏在我耳边问我，他还有其他地方打了洞穿了环，要不要找个地方看一下。我当然说好了。和他在一起玩过一段时间，这环就是和他玩的那段时间里，他带我去打的。”

少年兴奋的还想在听一些，尚雪臣又多敷衍两句，这少年才走了。

时间过了十二点，便利店里也不再来人，一时间又只剩下季书平和尚雪臣。尚雪臣看着季书平，自己在柜台里的凳子上坐下，翘起二郎腿，“围也帮你解了，故事你也听了，还不走？”

季书平直直看着尚雪臣，“还想听下去。”

尚雪臣放下腿，和季书平互看了一会儿，开始说起他的那位炮友，“开头没什么好说的，就和前面一样，他先看上我，我也没拒绝，当晚就开了房。他看着中规中矩，其实内心不安分的很，乳环，脐环，还有”尚雪臣朝季书平的皮带扣下面看了一眼，咧嘴一笑继续说，“我开始的时候觉得新鲜，所以和他做了一段时间的床伴儿，双方都习惯了之后，他带我去了打了环。”

“那后来呢？”

尚雪臣抱着胳膊，平静的说那位正经的白领白天积攒着多少的压力，到了晚上奋力骑在自己身上扭着腰的求操，有时候不够，还要小皮鞭子抽他。讲故事的人声音平淡，没有一点抑扬顿挫，刺激的故事这么一讲都变得乏味。

“再后来我腻了，帮他撸的时候，我还觉得硌手呢。这事就是这样，你情我愿睡一阵，睡久了没了感觉就好聚好散。你看每天一副正经模样的人，谁知道白衬衫下藏着什么野兽。”尚雪臣前倚柜台 ，手撑着脸，从下向上看着季书平，“原来找不到纾解方法的人是会嗜痛的。他除了爱给自己的身体打洞，还喜欢我打他的屁股。你说是痛感刺激人体自动分泌的吗啡让人着迷，还是性带来的快感让人着迷呢？”

更多人选择的是虐待式的性快感，掐着脖子抵达窒息的边缘，死亡临界点的性高潮带出的无边美妙，越是压抑就越是渴望，人类就是这么的爱自虐。

季书平对尚雪臣话里的暗示不为所动，“我想再看一下你的舌底。”

尚雪臣觉得今晚的季书平和之前的不太一样了，哪里不一样不太清楚，可看着他的眼，像是被下了蛊一样，让自己听话的微微扬起头，乖乖张了口，翘起了舌头。

季书平俯下一点身子，伸手捏住尚雪臣的下巴，去看他舌底的环。环其实没有什么特别，舌底下露出的青筋，蓄着的口水，还有跟着喉结蠕动的舌头，翘起的舌头抵着上牙的齿边，像是迫不及待的想要吞吐，被捏红的下巴，微张的口，舌尖带湿了上嘴唇，比故意伸出舌头舔嘴角更色情动人。

季书平想如果这个时候用自己的上下嘴唇含住翘起的舌尖，舌头探在他的舌头下去拨舌底的环，自己是不是也能体会到滑腻里的磨砂质地是个什么感觉，会不会像他说的那样欲罢不能？可季书平也只是想想，顺着舌尖看到唇珠，然后是连着唇珠的人中，怎么会有人连人中都看着性感？是因为唇珠饱满，鼻梁挺翘，所以才显得人中凹陷明显，分外性感吗？顺着鼻梁看到眼睛，尚雪臣刚好也在看他的眼睛。

对上眼的时候，周围全都消了音，捏着下巴的手收紧用了力，捏出一道红印。人类果真是矛盾，越是压抑就越是渴望。

尚雪臣的嘴巴张的酸，想要转移注意力，刚好看到俯下身的季书平松开衬衫第一颗纽扣露出的锁骨凹陷，随着呼吸一深一浅。顺着锁骨去看明显的喉结，自己张久了的嘴蓄不住口水，喉头吞咽了一下，他看着的喉结随着自己的吞咽上下滚动，再往上是硬朗的下颚线，翕着的嘴唇。如果这个时候，凑上前，翘着的舌尖直接从唇缝里游进去，他会怎么反应？尚雪臣终究没有这样做，眼神随着鼻梁上移，突出的眉骨下有神的眼正和自己对视，尚雪臣放下了翘太久的舌头。被捏紧的下巴并没有觉得痛。

被消音的世界，发出了声响，耳里都是水面沉浮的声音，尚雪臣的声音就从水里传来，“季书平，这世上的每个人都在偷摸挖着越狱的隧道，板正的西装下也有不为人知的疯狂，所以你的疯狂是什么？”

我想我的疯狂大概是你。

季书皮终于收回了手，站直了身子。尚雪臣一把抓住他的手腕，“你这次结算的东西可不要忘记。”

季书平看一眼尚雪臣的下半身，“我不要了，送你了。”

尚雪臣拿着拿一盒一次性内裤想，这个季总有点难搞。他把内裤丢进了包里，觉得自己真是离奇的没了谱，不知道追求什么刺激，总喜欢找比上一个难度大的人来搞。

今夜的天气不错，天上的星星很亮眼，这让尚雪臣想起和之前那位做爱时，他坐在自己的腿上上下的晃荡，胸前的乳环刚好就同样幅度的在眼前晃。那位正经的白领总喜欢高潮来临前让自己掐着他的脖子，要掐的他脖子上青筋暴起，脸色通红才行。

尚雪臣到最后忍无可忍踹了他，不是害怕他的奇怪癖好让自己变得奇怪，也不是害怕自己错手杀了他，而是尚雪臣这个人很少有同理心，他对白领究竟承担着怎样沉默的压力一点也不关心同情。

不是只有青春才疼痛，活在世上，谁没有藏着点心里的伤。尚雪臣对别人的伤一点也不关心，他甚少能对他人感同身受，听多了，看多了只觉得厌烦。他明白自己和这世界没有相通点，和别人没有能共鸣的地方，所以他追求的肉体关系一段比一段的难搞，不是为了彰显自己的手段老道高超，而是这样才有点意思，这样他才感觉自己还没被这世界孤立。

他知道季书平心底藏着的东西可能比之前他遇到的人更让人难以承受，尚雪臣朝着夜空笑了，“谁他妈在乎。”毕竟他只想上了季书平，却不理解这背后的危险，难搞的人背后都带着危险。

季书平回去之后，一晚没睡。他有杨连开给他的安眠药，可直到太阳升起他都没吃安眠药，他眼前总是浮现尚雪臣张着口的样子，想的下身充了血，可手也始终没有去碰那支起的地方。不知道是和谁硬凹着这口气，好在他向来能忍，也向来能等，等到自己拿着充血的硬棍去拍尚雪臣的白脸。这样一想，心里舒爽很多，闭上眼准备养会儿神，床头的闹钟响了。

冲了个冷水澡，在司机面前，到办公室里他都表现的神色自若。打开别墅监控看，尚雪臣还是侧卧在沙发上睡觉。季书平一边看，一边指尖点着桌面发出“嗒，嗒，嗒”的声响，节奏间隔有规律，和呼吸声一致。

等到周媛进来送文件的时候，指尖声音暂停，拿着车钥匙交待也不交待一声就走了。周媛没多问，等季书平走后，看一眼他桌上黑屏的电脑，出了办公室就给季书平的司机打电话，“康叔，季总刚刚把车开走了，和你说一声，找不到车的话先别着急。”

周媛打完电话，颊边的酒窝露出，深凹的酒窝配上她阴冷的笑看着并不甜美，她算了算尚雪臣多久没回家，多久没去常去的酒吧，她觉着自己是要去和齐梁套近乎了。

尚雪臣最近少去酒吧，少了酒精的作用，就算经常一夜不睡的枯坐在便利店里，严重缺乏睡眠的情况下，没有酒精在脑内挥发，他还是睡不着。所以早上下班的时候他都会带走一大罐啤酒，等躺在别墅客厅的大沙发上，一口干了啤酒。没吃早饭空腹喝酒，喝的又快又急，酒精带着他不用片刻的功夫就沉进了梦乡。借助酒精沉睡。睡的太沉，身体防备就少，就像上次在周媛公司的休息室里一样，这次季书平进来，他也沉在梦中，没有反应。

尚雪臣的沉睡不醒，好像给季书平的压抑凿出一个胆大妄为的借口。他走到沙发前蹲下，捏住尚雪臣的下巴，嘴巴跟着季书平的动作张了口，季书平的拇指伸了进去卡住他的牙关，食指探进牙关里去翻他的舌头，去探舌底的东西。睡着了听话，好是好，就是太好摆弄就有点索然无味，季书平觉得还是醒着的他来点回应，会让人更有玩性。

收回了手，尚雪臣的口水沾湿了两指，季书平擦在了他的嘴唇上，嘴唇盈亮看着很有食欲。擦干了手指，季书平坐在沙发边，手掌抚上了他侧躺露出的腰线，季书平想起昨晚尚雪臣对他说起过去的床伴，他看着尚雪臣沉睡的脸，摸着他的腰，这个花心的男人究竟和多少人唇舌相接，被求欢的人舔过身体。

季书平虽然这样揣测，可他并不生气，成年人了不会为这种事随意动气。最主要的是，季书平的手从尚雪臣的腰线滑到他的髋骨，手掌后移，摸到臀间的裤缝，他想要的地方还没人用过。


End file.
